<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poisonous Apple by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543821">Poisonous Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane'>Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Impregnation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Wordcount: Over 1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was imprisoned by the Evil King. </p><p>♥ Written by me and my boyfriend ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gay | Villain/Hero Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poisonous Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All he remembered were the raw apples he set alight to under the serene sunlight of Kakariko Village. After Link had taken a bite of one baked apple, Link remembered being bashed around the head by a group of bokoblins and then he merely saw darkness afterwards. </p><p>Waking up in a gloomy cavern, Link struggled to flee amongst the rattling shackles his hands were trapped in. On top of that, Link felt too cold as he looked down at his nude body. Shivering, no wonder why Link felt too cold.</p><p>"What is this place? Maybe it's the work of Ganon?!" Link pondered.</p><p>Set beside the bleak, cold dungeon room where his concubine Link was imprisoned. Still regenerating from his round of impregnating the unconscious Link. Ganondorf stayed watching Link as entertainment during the time he waited for his first awake raping of the chosen one.</p><p>Rattling the chains, Link felt the cuffs digging and pinching into his skin. Leaving bruises on his wrists; the shackles felt uncomfortable. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Link glanced around the room. Dark, stone walls enclosed him. Beneath him appeared to be a stone ground, which felt like ice to his ashen skin.</p><p>Somehow, someway, Link felt an uncomfortable feeling from within him.</p><p>Enjoying the show of the powerless Link, Ganondorf became aroused at the sight of Link’s bruised body. The Evil King began to toy with the poor Link by whispering through the cracks in the wall, pretending to be someone who might be able to help him. </p><p>"Who's there? Is someone there?" Ganondorf said with a slight snickering behind his voice.</p><p>"What? Is there something in the walls - an evil force?" </p><p>Link wasn’t stupid.</p><p>Along with this deep, domineering voice; Link could even feel the fiend's hot breath.</p><p>Glancing up at the stone bricked wall, Link looked at the chain. With force, the blonde boy pulled his arms before his sitting form. He managed to tear the chains from the wall, thus freeing his arms at last. Link was able to move and feel his arms again, albeit with the rattling of cuffs still hooked onto his wrists. </p><p>"If there is an evil power in the walls, then I must-" </p><p>Halting his sentence, Link made the attempt to create a bomb from the core of his palms. It was one of those illusional bombs; bright blue and able to break a wall down.</p><p>But, Link knew this bomb wouldn't work; the walls were too close and the blonde boy knew he'd injure himself. Well, what was the greater risk?</p><p>Looking around for an opening on the upskirts of the walls, Link placed his palms onto the stone bricks...only to feel an icy coldness bite back at his hands.</p><p>Ganondorf laughed mischievously, "You can't escape me that easily, boy." </p><p>With his mighty strength, Ganondorf proceeded to open the heavy splintered dungeon door that kept Link imprisoned. </p><p>"I hope you’re ready for the violation that's to come," Ganondorf cackled with a rod hard as iron. Still clad in his leather garb, with his red locks trailing down his back. It was the Evil King himself.</p><p>Of course, there was only one explanation for the icy prison cell and the shackles. It was the making of the Evil King himself. When looking at the red-haired male in the doorway, Link couldn’t help but allow his stare to wander south to Ganondorf’s swelling bulge.</p><p>Link could only ask, "Ganon -- why?!" </p><p>Averting his stare to the unwanted King who opened the heavy door. Furrowing his blonde brows, Link merely grimaced at the sight of the tall, muscular figure.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this kidnap?" Link asked.</p><p>It appeared that Link was now a toy for Ganondorf, albeit the blonde boy refused to believe it. With being deserted in a cold dungeon, Link struggled to think of a way to escape.</p><p>"You ask why, young Link?" Ganondorf questioned at first.</p><p>Shaking his head, the King merely ignored as he grabbed hold of the chains shackled to Link’s wrists. Pulling forth, Ganondorf pulled Link closer to himself and suppressed him onto the cold ground. Opening Link’s mouth with a spreader, Ganondorf grinned at the blonde boy beneath him. </p><p>"Now I won't hear your stupid questions," Ganondorf stated fiercely. </p><p>On top, Ganondorf parted ways with his leather donned pants and unsheathed his large throbbing cock. Ganondorf merely saw the look on Link’s face, and the way his eyes snapped open drastically. Without delay, Ganondorf planted his large shaft into Link’s waiting mouth like a sword through the heart.</p><p>Eyes widening with shock as he laid flat on his back, trapped under Ganondorf’s strength. Link wouldn't be surprised if this was the last day of him! </p><p>Scuffed at his knees, Link appeared scratched at the kneecaps after being dragged along the stone ground by his captor. He struggled to free from Ganondorf's grasp, all he felt were his strong hands on his cold body...along with something so large down his throat. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, tears filled Link's eyes due to the pressure of this mighty manhood wedged inside his mouth.</p><p>Silenced, Link could only move his feet and legs at this minute. </p><p>All Link could think about was, "Why me?!" but even then, that answer was an obvious one. Any villain would take a chance to stop the hero on his quest, especially the Evil King.</p><p>Pleased with a silent Link, the mighty Ganondorf forced his gigantic member all the way down Link’s gaping mouth and passed his now filled throat. Ganondorf let go of the chain binding Link to him as he watched Link propel backwards off of his mighty member. The all-powerful Ganondorf laughed, crackling in his voice. </p><p>"I see your legs are twitching, young boy; I do suppose I shall move onto impregnating you," Ganondorf informed with dominance. "Just to make sure, this will be the second time I impregnate you."</p><p>What was that Link heard? The blonde boy struggled to squirm, he merely gave the King a creased look. Impregnation? Had the King tampered with Link’s insides during his slumber?! Link thought up many possibilities, but there was no time for thinking now.</p><p>Just about managing, Link pulled at the chains that were now free and made the attempt to lash the chain across Ganondorf’s face. This was an attempt to hurt the King while Link tried to worm his way out from beneath him.</p><p>"A meagre attempt, Link!" Ganondorf shrugged at the whipping of the chain with a smile. "This is why I enjoy your attacks so much, Link." </p><p>As Ganondorf proceeded towards Link, he grabbed hold of the boy’s legs as Link tried to escape. Taking hold of Link’s bruised wrists, Ganondorf dragged Link over to the nearest wall and chained him with parted legs. His wrists were chained to the stone wall once more, albeit his legs were left untouched by the shackles. Ganondorf simply separated his legs with his strong hands, spreading them apart. The King took a slither of ichor and rammed the lubrication into Link’s opening hole, ready for a vast pounding. </p><p>During the moment Ganondorf started to penetrate Link’s tight hole, he was already hitting the depths of Link’s anal cavity. Even with this, Ganondorf pushed ever harder through those tight inner walls.</p><p>Hanging his head, Link groaned out to the feel of Ganondorf’s manhood deep inside his anus. The blonde male struggled not to show the red-haired King his satisfaction, albeit Link's blue eyes revealed his true feeling. </p><p>Looking into Ganondorf’s amber eyes, Link automatically wrapped his legs around the King’s waist. Well, that showed it. The blonde male kept his stare fixed on the grey-skinned man, with drool still seeping from his mouth. Link never knew whether this drool was his own saliva or Ganondorf’s semen.</p><p>“I like it...when you take me,” stuttered Link reluctantly. "But Hyrule -- Princess Zelda -- depends on me," the blue-eyed male stated another time.</p><p>"Not for long," grinned Ganondorf. “Zelda has no place in Hyrule any more; she is as worthless as the fools,” he added. </p><p>Without a second to waste, Ganondorf blew his load and filled Link’s anus with corrupt semen.</p><p>Exhausted from this session, Ganondorf lost his senses and consciousness. The Evil King landed on the cold ground, which left a look of surprise on the blonde male’s face.</p><p>“Was that...meant to happen?” Link questioned and looked up at the ceiling, with the thought that he was possibly saved one way or another. </p><p>To his excitement, it was Link's chance to flee! Finally, Link broke through the chains and landed onto Ganondorf's laying form. But for a second, Link carefully looked at Ganondorf's eyes, just to make sure they were closed.</p><p>Hastily, Link ran out of the prison chamber once and for all.</p><p>To add the perfect ingredient to the hearty simmering fruits, Link used his magnesis rune to close the heavy splintered door and thus keep the Evil King barricaded inside with nothing more than a boulder to block the doorway.</p><p>"Well," Link started whilst looking down at his nude body. "I need clothes and I also need a weapon," stated Link. </p><p>Unfortunately, Link was no hero without a weapon or armour...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>